


The Ring

by Zeeline



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Fandom, Maksyl - Fandom, Meryl Davis - Fandom, charlie white - Fandom, meryl and maks - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeline/pseuds/Zeeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is having a little fun with Maks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

He knew it was perfect, the ring he had designed for her. He was so excited to give it to her, he knew she was going to love it. He had showed it to his brother, who was happy for him, but didn’t give him the enthusiasm he wanted. It was perfect, how could he not be excited.

He knew someone who would be just as excited as he was. He took a picture and sent it.

*I just picked it up. Do you think she’ll like it?*

*I don’t know*

*What do you mean, you don’t know?*

*It might not be her style*

He was beginning to freak out. Had he made a mistake? Didn’t he know her as well as he thought he did?

*It’s perfect*

*It’s a nice ring, don’t get me wrong, but for Meryl….I don’t know*

He was really starting to panic. He dialed the number.

“Maksim”

“Charles”

Formalities out of the way.

“So you got her a ring” It was more of a statement, than a question.

“You don’t think she’ll like it?” He was starting to become rather frantic. It had to be perfect. What if she didn’t like it?

“I don’t know”

“You are not helping Charlie”

“What do you want me to say?” He could hear a chuckle.

“That she’ll love it, that it’s perfect, that it’s the prettiest ring you have ever seen”

“Do you want me to lie?” More chuckles.

“Do you think she’ll say no?” He was becoming desperate.

“Maybe….” And then a burst of laughter. The only way Charlie could laugh. And then the knew, he was messing with him.

“That is mean dude”

“You should have heard yourself man, it was hysterical” He heard between laughing.

He was pouting. And glad Charlie didn’t see him, it would make him laugh harder, if that was possible.

“Now stop laughing and tell me what you really think”

“You know she is going to love it. It’s perfect, just as you said. And congrats man, she is going to make you a lucky man”

“So you think she’ll say yes?”

“We both know she’ll say yes. You are the best thing that has ever happened to her”

He smiled. He sure hoped so. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he couldn’t wait to make her his wife.

“Thanks man”

“No problem”

“Oh, and Charlie, not a word”

“For now”

“What do you mean for now?”

“You really think your little panic attach will stay between us?”

“Dude, a bro never tells”

“Oh, this story is too good to remain untold”

“Whatever” He knew he could just give up. This story would be told at their engagement party, their wedding, and all the anniversaries to come.


End file.
